The Archon (SRA)
A small ship used by the academy to train its students. Appearance The Archon is a rusty old cruiser, it has four engine pods and a long arrow head shaped body with a half circle bridge near the back. It has two Gatling turrets on top and on bottom and again with its missile pods. It has one hangar that opens on either side. History The Archon was a ship during the great war, having survived that conflict it became a museum piece and was donated to the academies to teach students about the rigors of deep space travel. Much of its technology is antiquated, it even lacks the A.I. core found on most modern Maxigon vessels have and still uses wiring to provide power. It was originally intended to be a deep space exploration vessels but was retrofired into a War Vessel during the conflict. SRA During its first flight as a school ship, something went wrong with its Warp Gate, causing the ship to arrive light years of course and leaving the Teachers and Crew stranded and seeking a way back. During this time its force-to-be engineers made several upgrades and changes to it. Rooms * The Bridge: The command center of the ship, it controls all communications and ship functions. It is located on the top back of the ship. * Hangar: A hangar for a small shuttle pod, it was used for Utility ships and for unloading materials. Located on the bottoms floor. * Rooms: There are crew quarters located along the side of the ship on the top floor. * Refinery: In the back right of the ship. Middle floor. * Assembler: In the back left of the ship. It is also the cargo room. Middle Floor * Mass Drive: In the lowest level of the ship and located near the back. * Engine Room: Located in the middle of the ship, it houses several Ethium Generators, replacing the Nuclear Generator of the past. Bottom floor. It also stores batteries. * Medical Room: Located near the front on the top floor. It houses the medical pod and Cryo Pods Crew The original crew of the Archon, either died out or moved on, but because of the accident the teachers and students created a hierarchy on the ship until they get home * Captain: Artorius Prime * First Mate: Leoroy Prime * Medic: Manhandle * Security Chief: Sentry: Security Team * Map Buster * Cremateous * Artorious * Chrome * Head and Shot Communications/Bridge Duty * Venomous: Communications * Chrome: Ship Status/Sensors * Sentry: Handles Weapons * Road Burn: Ship Steering Engineering The two do not get along, Solus mainly checks on the energy systems and FTL, while Doppler works on the Weapons and internal systems. * Solus: * Doopler: Away Team/Scouts * Artorious: Leader * Map Buster: * Solus: * Head and Shot: Regulars * Chrome: * Smokes: Regular * Cremateous * Terrafly: Regular Technology Defenses and Weaponry * Hull: The Hull of the ship is the basic heavy hull plating used during its time, however, in modern times that is between civilian hull plating and military hull plating. Doppler later added a secondary modern Hull * Pulse Rifle Turrets: These target locking Gatling turrets fires slugs via Ion pulses. They are weaker than modern Scatter cannon turrets but more accurate. * Rocket Pod Turrets: These fire concussive missiles at the enemy, which are weaker than modern plasma missiles. Propulsion * Pulse Rocket Engines: Archaic engines, while they are still comparable to modern civilian engines, modern industrial and military engines are superior. They are more primitive versions of Ion Propulsion Engines. * Mass Drive: The ancestor of the Warp Drive, this FTL system is fine for travel around a solar system but long travel between systems can take months or weeks. Which is why it is used with a Warp Gate. Solus later works to upgrade it and later to upgrade it entirely to a Warp Drive. Later on, it revealed Solus added an additional feature, the Warp Drive could operate as a Hyper Drive. Utilities * Refinery: One of the few modern pieces of technology, the massive refinery is used to allow the ship to be self sustainable by being able to refine raw materials on its own. * Ethium Refinery: Added later on, it is used to provide fuel after the ship gets lost. * Assembler: One of the few modern pieces of technology, the assembler is a piece of technology that takes the refined materials from the refinery and turns them into components and parts for the ship or crew. * Medical Pods: A device for repairing bots and giving them alternate modes * Cryo Pods: When a bot is too badly damaged, they are frozen to save their life until they can be taken to a better treatment facility. * Other * Conveyor System: A system that moves good from the hangar to the refinery, to the assembler and then where ever they are needed. * A.I. Core: Added by Solus and Doppler, who also added terminal all over the ship, the two placed secret protocools into its programming, due to not trusting each other. * Sensors: Used to plot out a path through the stars. There also internal sensors and cameras * Gravity Generators: Category:Technology Category:Locations Category:Vessels Category:Super Robot Academy